The Road To Somewhere
by Wolvesinboundary
Summary: The road to nowhere was a long one but it wasn't endless. So what road do you take once you get off it? Where does it lead? Somewhere. You're on the road to somewhere and really, you can never be sure where it leads. But it doesn't really matter anyway, because at least now you're going somewhere and you can figure all the rest out later. Sequel to The Road To Nowhere
1. Prologue

The road to nowhere was a long one but it wasn't endless, it only seemed so. But what road do you take once you get off it? Where does it lead? Somewhere. You're on the road to somewhere and really, you can never be sure where it leads. But it doesn't really matter anyway, because at least now you're going somewhere and you can figure all the rest out later.

For Clary, that later came sooner than expected.

She was currently sitting on the ratty little couch in the living room of the apartment she shared with Jace, who happened to be her husband as of a year ago. She was also staring blankly at the tiny little T.V in front of her which hadn't even been turned on. All she could do was sit there like a statue and wonder how the _hell _she was going to tell Jace. It wasn't what he wanted, not yet, and he'd said so on many occasions. He claimed he wasn't ready and he would end up just making lives miserable. He also claimed that he didn't want to end up like others in the same situation that he'd seen. Clary thought he was being stupid and insecure which was very unlike Jace; the insecure part, not the stupid part. Jace did stupid things on a regular basis and Clary had learned not to be surprised when he did a _very _long time ago.

Honestly though, it didn't matter all too much what Jace wanted or thought because he didn't exactly get the final say in it. Besides, he could learn to live with whatever decision was made. And if he didn't, well then she could always walk away even though she knew it would break her heart to do so. Even just the thought of it made the vital organ in her chest ache. What she wanted, however, did matter a great deal as she would be the one making the final decision and probably be the most affected by whatever that decision was. The only problem was that she wasn't quite _sure _what she wanted which was a very big problem indeed. To keep, or not to keep; that was the question. A question, Clary was beginning to realize, she didn't really want to have to be asking herself.

Although, she still had no idea how on earth this had even happened because they'd been careful and it just _wasn't _possible. How could this happen to her? She hadn't even finished college yet, granted she already knew pretty much everything they'd been trying to teach them. She'd been making art since she was two after all. But still, this wasn't right. It couldn't be. She'd done something wrong or she'd read something wrong or just _something_ because there was no way in any world that this could be possible for her. At least, not right now.

Unfortunately, she didn't have much time to ponder over her current situation as Jace chose that exact moment to throw open the door to their apartment in an attempt at a grand entrance. He was blabbing on about something Clary honestly wasn't listening to, in fact, she barely glanced over her shoulder at him before continuing her staring match with the dead screen of their little T.V. She didn't even register her husband approaching her until he'd already wrapped his arms around her and dug his chin into the top of her head from behind the couch she was sitting on. She could tell he was grinning as he did.

"Well, hello to you too, Clary. Jesus, you'd think someone died," he said, releasing her as he came to sit beside her, leaning back into the couch and throwing his arms up on it, one of them right where Clary's head would usually go. She leaned forwards, starting to feel sick and unable to look him in the face. She couldn't do this, couldn't destroy everything they'd worked so hard to build with two little words— well three if you didn't mash two together. But there was still that tiny part of her that knew she had to tell him no matter what because really, he was going to find out eventually. She couldn't hide it forever.

"No one died, Jace. But—" she cut herself off and she could practically _feel _Jace raising his eyebrows at her. The grin was obviously long gone by now. She mentally scolded herself for almost letting it just slip out. She needed more time and she needed it desperately. She needed to process this before she could tell Jace. Something she knew would take more time than she could ever possibly have. This would take lifetimes to process if she didn't just get it out already.

"Clary," he said and his voice held a warning tone. That was all it took for her to collapse into tears, her entire body shaking with the force of her sobs. Jace gathered her into his arms, more confused than ever. That was also, unfortunately for her, all it took for her to spill _everything_. And I mean everything.

"I'm sorry, I just—, I was feeling sick and then Izzy said— and I thought maybe, so I— but then I didn't think it was true because we're careful so this wasn't possible. We're careful. Right, Jace?" She looked up at him for approval and he nodded, still totally lost as to what exactly they were careful _about_. She opened her mouth to continue when she was cut off by him.

"Clary, please just tell me what the _hell _is going on here?" he said, not bothering to mask the confusion and concern in his voice. She could still feel hot tears streaming down her cheeks but she gathered all her strength and pushed away from him to look him in the face. She knew she must have looked scared for a second before she took a deep breath, turned towards him completely and hit him with it in one fell swoop.

"I'm— we're pregnant."

* * *

_And here's the sequel to The Road To Nowhere, as promised._

_Review guys, it really means a lot when you do. And the first five reviewers will get a shout-out in whatever chapter I'm about to post when they review._


	2. Chapter 1

_So I'll be going through the actual pregnancy pretty quickly because that isn't really the _main _focus of the story. I'm trying to get to the part where the baby's born because that _is _the main focus of the story. I know this chapter's late and I'm sorry but for some reason it was harder to write than any of the others. I'll try and update faster next time._

_Thanks to Becca F, rcs 17 and a guest for being the first to review this story. They said some awesome things that made me finish this chapter as fast as possible._

_Next two reviewers get a shout out in the next chapter or the one after that depending on when they review._

* * *

**J.L**

**1 month**

Saying Jace was shocked would probably be the understatement of the century. Jace was beyond shocked, so far beyond there wasn't even a word to describe what he was. He was frozen, staring at the tiny little redhead beside him. Tiny _pregnant _little redhead beside him, he reminded himself. Taking in the tears flowing down her cheeks like some kind of river and the fear of rejection that seemed to practically come off of her in waves, he shook himself back to earth and pulled her into the best, most comforting hug he could manage.

"It'll be okay," he said, though he wasn't whether it was meant to comfort her or himself. Probably a little bit of both. It didn't really matter, anyway.

He knew he was lying.

* * *

**C.L**

**3 months**

The second Clary woke up she sped towards the bathroom and found herself, rather unpleasantly I might add, emptying the entire contents of her stomach. About halfway through, she was joined in the bathroom by Jace who sat beside her and pulled her hair away from her face without a word. When she was done she rinsed out her mouth and then sunk onto the bathroom floor with a groan, rubbing at her now sore throat. Her husband crouched beside her and held out a glass of actually drinkable water from the kitchen. She had no idea when he'd gotten it but she honestly didn't care as she took it gratefully and gulped it down faster than you could say what it was. Jace snorted at that and she glared at him.

"It's not _funny,_ Jace," she spat at him in anger. This only made him laugh harder.

"Oh but it is. You should have seen the way you inhaled that water." She glared at him even harder, hoping to drill deep enough holes in it to kill him.

"Would _you _like to be the pregnant one here?" Jace fell silent with a look of pure horror splashed all across his face. "Didn't think so," she muttered and then pulled herself up off the floor and headed towards the living room of their apartment. Sinking onto the couch this time instead of the cold, hard, tiled floor of the bathroom, she flicked on the T.V and attempted to find a good channel to watch. Apparently that was harder than she thought.

She could hear Jace in the kitchen whistling some song she'd probably never heard and making some kind of 'food', as he insisted she call the _things _he created. She smiled, resting her hand on her stomach. It was still pretty flat for the most part and there was really no way to tell she was pregnant other than the morning sickness and other less than pleasant side effects of having a human being growing inside you. That was probably why hardly anyone knew. They'd decided to tell only a select few, those few being made up of Izzy, Magnus, Clary's brother and Simon. Well, technically they hadn't told Izzy as she'd pretty much been the one to tell _them _but whatever, she knew. They'd decided to keep the baby, both already knowing that they wouldn't be able to go through with giving it up once it was born.

And Clary was happy, at least for now anyways.

* * *

**J.L**

**6 months**

It was obvious now that Clary was pregnant, if the bulge in her stomach was anything to go by. That meant that by now all their friends and most of their co-workers or, in Jace's case, kids he worked with knew. It wasn't just between them anymore and for some reason that didn't bother Jace as much as he'd originally thought it would.

At that current moment, Jace was at work at the local elementary school and Clary was at home, waiting for him to finish working and go home already. Jace frowned at the little girl who sat in a black plastic chair on the other side of his desk. She fidgeted nervously, playing with the hem of the blue dress she was wearing. She had fixed her eyes on the window to the right of Jace's office the second she sat down and promptly refused to look anywhere but at the window. Jace was annoyed, to say the least.

"Can you tell me why you're here, Anna?" he said, leaning forward in his chair to rest his elbows on his desk. The girl, Anna, flinched at the sound of her name but kept her eyes trained on the window. She didn't say anything. Sighing, Jace leaned back in his chair again.

"I can't help you if you don't tell me what you need help _with_," Jace said as he watched the girl carefully, trying to discern what exactly had made her seek out the guidance counselor. Especially if she wasn't actually going to ask for guidance. Anna hesitated before she _finally _turned towards him, biting her lip as she did.

"My teacher told me I needed to deal with whatever was bothering me because it was bringing down my grades," she said quietly as if that answered all the questions he might possibly think to ask her. It didn't, but it was a start.

"And what's bothering you?" Jace asked, playing with a pen that had been sitting on his desk not moments before.

"Mom said I'm going to be a big sister soon," she said, her eyes finding the floor this time instead of the window. Jace sucked in a breath, mind automatically going to Clary and the little person growing inside of her. _Their _little person.

"Why does that bother you, Anna? Aren't you excited?" She looked up at him with a frown on her face.

"Mom's going to love my brother more than me and then she won't have any time for me. Besides, what if I make a horrible big sister and screw up my brother's whole life?" Jace felt a wave of sympathy roll over him. He knew how she felt.

"You know, I'm going to be a dad soon too and I'm scared about messing up my kid's life too," he said and Anna looked at him in shock before her expression switched to suspicion.

"Really? When?"

"Three months," Jace replied as he leaned forward once again. The little girl smiled.

"That's awesome, you'll make an awesome dad!" Jace smiled at her, chuckling a bit.

"And you'll make an awesome big sister, don't worry. And I'm sure your mom will make sure she still has time for you when you do." Anna grinned and then thanked him before rushing out of the room to her class as the bell went off.

For some reason, hearing that he'd be a good dad from someone other than Clary made him actually believe it.


	3. Author's Note

Sorry this isn't a real chapter and I haven't uploaded one in like a month but I realized that apart from Clary getting pregnant and Jace having to accept that he would be a good father I kind of don't know what I wanted to happen with this story. I do have an idea but it is incredibly depressing, even more so than the prequel to this (The Road To Nowhere). Also, I don't really want to go through the whole pregnancy because I would find that boring to write. do have the next chapter mostly written but I'm not really sure you'd like it because the entire pregnancy is in it in less than like 500 words so she's already ha dthe baby by the end of it.

I'm also not sure anyone really wants me to continue this because I only have four reviews right now and like 10 follows/favorites which is seriously not making me want to post more considering over a 1000 have read it and that's all I have for feedback on it so far.

I'll post the next chapter and continue this story if I get at least like 10 reviews (and not ones saying it sucks).

Sorry for this guys.


	4. Chapter 2

_So I apologize for how late this is and all but if you'd read the author's note (which I feel bad for having had to write) you'd know why. The next chapter seriously won't be up until I have 12 reviews now unless I suddenly feel extremely guilty for not having it done and posted and put it up anyway like I did with this._

_Thanks WeAreDustAndShadows (cool username by the way), AYOKI __and_ _Crystal Jaide (twice) for reviewing._

_**Warning: **The end of this chapter is very sad and depressing._

* * *

**C.L **

**9 months**

It hurt. It hurt _so _much. But she'd known it would hurt. She'd been prepared and she could do this. She just had to make it through these last few excruciating moments of forcing a human being out of her ,even though it didn't look like there was anywhere even close to big enough for her to force it out through, and then she could hold her— _their _child in her arms and she would be a mother.

But _god _did it hurt.

"Come on Clary, you can do this," said the person attached to the hand she was currently crushing. She managed to glance over at him and shoot him a look that said 'I know that, stupid' before the pain intensified and she clamped her eyes shut. Jace just shook his head at her and ran his thumb over the back of her hand. She was pretty sure his hand was going to fall off soon from lack of blood circulation considering how tightly she was holding it.

_It's worth it, it's worth how much it hurts, _she kept telling herself and then suddenly the pain had stopped and she could hear her baby crying.

"It's a boy!" The doctor handed him over to Jace who looked at the baby in his arms like it held all the wonders of the world. Which, for him, it did.

And then all of a sudden the pain started up again and she had no idea what the hell was going on because she'd already had the baby.

* * *

**J.L**

Jace couldn't keep the grin off his face as he held his baby boy in his arms. He knew it probably wouldn't last long considering this was going to be a hell of a lot harder than they'd thought it would be because, well, fuck. Twins. They had twins and holy shit how had they not known _before_ the babies came out? I mean, sure they'd asked for the doctor not to tell them the gender or anything really about the kids but didn't she think that maybe knowing it wasn't _a _kid but kid_s _was important?

Ah, well. Nothing they could do about it now. Although maybe they should have known something was up when Clary's stomach was a lot bigger than it should have been. Speaking of Clary, Jace wondered how she was doing with setting up the other crib.

"Jace, I can't get this stupid crib to stay together!" Obviously not well. Jace chuckled as he went to help his wife, setting Drake (baby #1) down in the crib they _did_ have set up.

"What the hell, Clary? You didn't even put the screws in. Of course it's not staying together." Clary made an indignant sound and then moved away from the crib to let Jace finish. She picked up Aiden (baby #2) and rocked him back and forth, whispering to him about how totally awesome he was. Jace couldn't help but smile at the sight.

This was his family.

* * *

**C.L**

**2 months**

There was something magical about bringing a life into the world and watching it grow. It wasn't a visible kind of magic like you saw in all those fairy tales and kids shows. It was a quiet, simple kind of magic that really didn't do anything but leave you feeling like you were floating on cloud nine and nothing could ever drag you down. It gave you the feeling that everything was perfect.

Except, as she'd learned long ago, perfect was a lie and would come crashing down in a matter of moments.

The perfection had lasted longer than she'd ever hoped it would, she'd admit, but really she'd spent the entire time dreading when it would crumble to pieces. Because, as previously stated, it always did. That time came one night when the twins were just over two months old. They'd put them to bed without a fuss and then gone to sleep themselves, only to wake up four hours later to the sound of their screaming son.

Groaning, both her and Jace got up to go figure out why the hell he was crying at one in the morning. She'd went first, Jace going to get milk from the fridge just in case, and she'd immediately regretted it when the shock of the sight before her sent her tumbling to her knees with a dreadful scream tearing its way out of her throat. Jace had come rushing in, pulling her into his arms before he too saw exactly what she was looking at and buried his head in her hair to hide his tears.

Because there, in the new cherry wood crib they'd had so much difficulty setting up, was Aiden.

And he wasn't breathing.


End file.
